Question: Arthur walks six blocks east and then 12 blocks north. If each block is one-third of a mile, how many miles did he walk?
Solution: Arthur walked $6+12=18$ blocks.  This is $$18\left(\frac{1}{3}\right)=\boxed{6}$$  miles.